


The Boy with the Broken Halo

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Kaname is an ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since Zero is afraid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy with the Broken Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nherizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/gifts).



> Written for Nherizu, during a challenge that happened way back when. The prompt was 'Food'.

 

The night is warm and humid. Chorus of cricket's calls fill the air, nearly drowning out the gasp that escapes from Zero's lips when Kaname sinks his claws into the back his neck. He pins Zero, chest first, to the side of the building and stares hard at the shivering creature under his claws. He wishes to smash its brain against the brick wall, to taste the red violence of it.

As it is, Kaname can only feel his fangs itch with unslaked thirst.

Zero has never been good at resisting things that scares him, Kaname knows that much, at least. And it has been a while since Zero is afraid of him.

"Hungry, are we?" Kaname says, sneering.

Zero needs something from him and Kaname sets all the game rules. Zero is nearly insane with bloodlust. The thrum of tension is palpable under the points of contact between them, Kaname's strong claws gripping Zero in place. He can see the jump of Zero's pulse in the strain of his tendon, and the temptation is too great. Kaname touches the tip of his nose along that vein. Zero smells of Yuuki -- clean lavender shampoo -- and the musk of Zero's sweat, dotting his hairline.

Zero grits his teeth. "Stop that."

Kaname controls his impulse. It isn't about him, this time, as much as he enjoys humiliating Zero. Red eyes glow and he says, "You drank Yuuki's blood recently. Despite what I've given you?"

He hears Zero's breath catches. "It's … none of your business," he says.

"It's my business if you hurt her,  _trash_ ," Kaname spits out.

"It's hard …  _harder_ … to control myself when I … when--"

Zero's teeth elongate as Kaname  _pushes_  his claws in. Blood trickles from Zero's skin. It takes all of Kaname's will not to taste that blood, smelling faintly of Yuuki's.

"Two weeks," Kaname says. "Go to me once every two weeks. Save your pride, Kiryuu."

He knows the scenario: Zero's pride keeping him from calling on Kaname until he is on the verge of insanity, shivering with bloodlust fever.

"I'm not … one of your … pets," Zero hisses.

Kaname snarls. "Zero Kiryuu, my pet would be more  _obedient_."

"I'm not asking you for this," Zero says.

"I'm not doing this for you. Yuuki implored me to keep you alive," Kaname says. "And I will as long as you stay away from Yuuki."

Ignoring Zero's snarl, Kaname lifts his free hand, offering the soft inside to Zero. The lines of his vein stark blue on pale skin. He sees red bleed into Zero's eyes, hesitation and hunger warring as he licks at sharp fangs.

Kaname's own fangs pierce the skin of his lips, at the same time Zero's fangs break skin. It hurts. So much for not wanting to drink his blood, Kaname thinks bitterly.

"Stop," he says, drawing his wrist away after Zero takes two mouthful of blood. The skin heals almost instantly, leaving only a red smear. It is still warm from the sensation of Zero's mouth, a remote part of his brain notes.

Kaname takes a step back, releasing Zero from his dead hold. He meets Zero's eyes as Zero turns to face him. Blood mars the lower half of Zero's face, and those eyes are staring at him cold as two chips of ice.

"Remember my words," Kaname says and walks away, not waiting for an answer.

 


End file.
